With This Ring
by sarahfan
Summary: Josha proposes to Ivy..but Carmen has her sights on her ring... Be warned, this story deals with JoshaIvy


  
  


WITH THIS RING...

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego.

  
  
  
  


The raven-haired woman watched intently, with just a bit of impatience as her assistant carefully tightened the screw on the last leg of the machine. She stood up and stepped back to gaze upon her newest creation. "Ahh, it is finished!" she said in her accent as her arms extended toward the towering metal contraption. The woman behind her slowly placed her arms behind her back and paced around the invention, carefully taking in all the details. Finally she stepped backward and smiled slyly, her dark blue eyes sparkling, only partially visible underneath her bright red fedora. 

"Excellent work, Sarah. I must say you've outdone yourself this time!"

"Yeah, Carmen, it is all just as you asked for, a high-powered lazer, capable of opening any kind of lock anyone, in just a matter of milliseconds!"

"Wonderful, Sarah, you're just getting better and better with each new invention."

"Now all we need is the right kind of diamond to help give it power!"

Carmen nodded, "My end of the bargan. We've made up the lazer, now we'll find ourselves just the right kind of diamond, the kind that's big enough to be noticed a mile away, and just the right size to operate the lazer."

  
  


The hazel-eyed young man watched the helicopter land a few feet away, his heart pounding away in his chest. He just couldn't believe this day has finally come for him. He touched his shirt pocket where the one thing he needed was. He knew it was all up to him now. He looked up as Armando came up to him and touched his shoulder happily, saying in spanish, "Well, this is it. You ready?"

He nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he answered in Spanish right back at him. "I've been so nervous I've barely had anything to eat all day. Have you heared from the guys at the field? Is everything set?"

Armando nodded. "Just about, my friend. Your robot was a big help. By the time the helicopter flies over the field, she'll be able to see your message in yellow tulips."

Maria came over excitedly. "Is it time?"

"Just about," Armando said. 

"I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you," she said excitedly.

"I can't believe it either, but it's about time," a voice came from behind them as a young blond-haired, blue-eyed boy came over to them. "Please, Josha, old buddy, old pal, do it, marry her and get her out of the house!" He teased. Josha laughed and punched him on the arm. 

"I take it I do have your blessing?"

'Of course, you had it a long time ago. After all, who helped you win her heart?"

"You did, and I couldn't be more grateful," Josha answered. "And if I can reward you in any way.."

"Of course, make me your best man," he said.

"Hey, hey, amigo se hasn't even said 'yes' yet," Armando pointed out.

"I haven't even asked her yet," Josha said happily. "Now, you're making me more nervous."

"Whats' there to be nervous about?" Maria asked. "You're a great guy, you're smart and nice and considerate, and handsome, and if she says no to you, she's got something wrong with her."

"You KNOW she won't say no," Zack said. "She loves Josha just as much as he loves her."

"Speaking of which.." Armando said, gestering to the door.

"Right, I'll go get her, I'll go get her," Zack said, going into the Agancy.

Josha paced back and forth on the airstrip, knowing that in just a few minutes, his entire life would change. Maria rushed up to him. "Can I see it one more time?" Josha smiled and pulled out the black box from his pocket, opened it up, and showed her the ring, a huge diamond set in a gold band. She whisled when she saw it. "Wow, THIS ring is your family heirloom?"

"Yes," he said, looking at it. "It belonged to my grandmother. Before I came to America, she told me to give it to the woman I loved and knew I didn't want to live without." He heared footsteps and he quickly thrust it into his pocket as Zack came outside, holding his hand over his sister's eyes. 

"What is this you want to show me?" Ivy asked. 

"Wait, wait..OK..now," Zack said, removing his hand. Ivy gasped when she saw the helicopter. Josha came over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. 

"Surprise," he said quietly.

"Huh..what.." Ivy asked happily.

"I..I just thought you'd like it," he said quietly, "Just a smal helicopter ride through the country, just you and me."

"Really?" Ivy asked happily. "How cool!"

  
  


A little while later, Ivy and Josha were sitting in the helicopter, looking out at the sceneary down below. Or rather, Ivy was looking, while Josha was staring at her loveingly with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Ivy turned to him happily. Josha took her hand loveingly and kissed it. 

Ivy smiled. "This is so much fun, Josha. Iut's really romantic."

Josha smiled and put his arm around her. "I thought you might like it," he said, drawing her near. He tenderly kissed her on the lips. She smiled and returned his kiss, slowly wraping her arms around him, he drew her closer. They kissed again and again as the time slipped by unheeded. He tenderly touched the ends of her dark red hair as she drew back and gazed at him with her lovely almond-shaped green eyes that sparkled with happiness. He glanced out the window and took a deep breath as he spied the very field. "Look, Ivy, doesn't the sunset look so beautiful?" He pointed out to where the sun was starting to set over the trees. Ivy looked out and smiled, relaxing in her boyfriend's arms. Her eyes traveled along the grassy fields, finally landing where Josha hoped her eyes would. It was something he hand been working on for four days straight with the help of his robot and his friends. He had gathered over four hundred yellow tulips and arranged them to spell out a special message on the green grass. Ivy gasped as the yellow tulip words caught her eyes:

  
  


IVY WILL YOU MARRY ME

  
  


Ivy gasped. Meanwhile, Josha had gotten up from his seat and knelt down in front of her on his knee. Ivy turned around to see him. Josha took out his ring and opened the box. "Ivy Renee Darren, you mean the world to me. I love you so much, I can;t express it in words. Ivy, will you please marry me?"

Ivy choked on his lovely words. She looked upon him with deep love and tenderness, not being able to believe what he had done, just for her. He was so sweet, compassionate, and kind. And she loved him so much. She gazed into his tender eyes. "Yes," she said happily. Josha tenderly slipped the ring on her finger. Ivy gasped as the sparkling ring glowed in the setting sun. "Oh, Josha, this is so big..it's too much!"

"Nothing is too much for you, Ivy," Josha said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are the most incredible, kind, tender, loving, intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever met. I really, really love you."

"I love you, too," Ivy said as they came together in a long, loving kiss.

  
  



End file.
